


Wasted Moments

by padalelli



Series: Wasting Time [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rated for eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: Fluffy and smutty moments between Dean and the Reader throughout the Wasting Time Saga.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Wasting Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990027
Kudos: 1





	Wasted Moments

**_October 4th, 2001_**  
**12:11pm**  
“Hey, you don’t have a ball gown, do you?” Dean randomly asked you.  
“Um… No? Why?” you replied in confusion.  
“For our date,” he stated confidently.  
You scoffed. “Why would I wear a ball gown on our first date?”  
“Because we’re going to a gala, and you’d look a little out of place in just a pencil skirt and blazer.”  
You narrowed your eyes. “I’m sorry, you’re taking me to a gala?” you questioned.  
“Yeah. It’ll be fun.”  
“Um… I think I should clarify, recon for hunts disqualifies it as a date.”  
He snickered. “It’s got nothing to do with a hunt, I promise. I thought it would be fun to crash a gala together…”  
You chuckled to yourself, thinking. “It would be fun,” you admitted. “But where am I supposed to get an evening gown on such short notice?”  
Dean threw down a wad of cash on the table in front of you. “That should be enough, don’t you think? I’m sure we can find _something_.”  
“What about you? You have a tux?”  
“Nah, but we can find one of those, too.”  
You shook your head in disbelief. You almost felt like you were in a John Hughes movie. “I’m sensing a shopping montage coming up,” you joked.  
“Your senses would be correct. And then we’ll go screw with some rich people.”  
You picked up the wad of cash and fidgeted with it. “You don’t think they’ll suspect we’re a little young to be there?”  
“We’ll just pretend to be some CEO’s kids. Relax. Stop overthinking things.”  
“I think maybe you’re going all out for this date with the idea that it’ll get you laid, but I’m warning you now that it won’t.”  
“Don’t be so sure,” he flirted, winking and taking the money from your hands with a lingering touch.  
You leaned back and squinted at him. “You know, your cockiness is beginning to lose you some points here,” you commented.  
He threw his hands up in surrender. “Fine, toning it down. No matter what happens, I promise it will be a magical night.”  
**3:46pm**  
“You picked the first tux you tried on, why are you making me try on a hundred dresses?” you groaned from the fitting area.  
“First of all, you’re only on dress number five,” he argued.  
“Whatever,” you hissed. “I don’t see why I need your approval.”  
“You don’t. But I won’t know what color looks best on you unless I’ve seen them all.”  
You rolled your eyes as you slipped into the black dress that looked like something a Bond girl might wear. “I know what color looks best on me, and it’s black. I don’t care how ‘sexy’ you think red or green or whatever is, I can shop on my own. And just for that, I’m not letting you see the one I’m going with. Go get the car,” you sassed.  
**5:23pm**  
“Come on, princess, cocktails are already being served,” Dean called into the bathroom where you were getting ready.  
“Maybe if you hadn’t made me spend so much time trying on gowns, we could’ve already been there by now,” you retorted, putting the last of your accessories in place before emerging from the bathroom. Dean’s eyes widened when he saw you, his breath catching in his throat. “Besides, you drive fast,” you added, throwing a wink. “Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies.”  
**8:39pm**  
You moaned as the chocolatey dessert melted in your mouth, not wanting to relinquish the spoon for more. When you opened your eyes, Dean was smiling and gazing at you like you were the best porn he’d ever seen. “What?” you asked suspiciously.  
“You need a room with this thing?” He gestured to the dessert bowl.  
You scoffed and shook your head. “I heard the sounds you were making when you were eating that prime rib earlier, and I didn’t say a word. So you can kiss my ass,” you replied, taking another bite.  
“I’d love to,” he flirted, almost making you choke. “But you won’t let me.”  
“I never said that. I just said we weren’t going to have sex,” you said playfully. “Not _everything_ is off the table…”  
**9:50pm**  
Dean pressed you against the door inside the broom closet, attacking your lips with his. You carded your fingers through his hair and bit his lower lip. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, you’re not getting laid tonight, Winchester,” you said breathily.  
His hand slid from its place on your hip down your thigh until his fingertips passed the slit of your gown and landed on your bare skin. “I know,” he murmured. “Won’t do anything you don’t wanna…” 

**November 7th, 2007**  
Dean knew exactly how he should’ve been behaving at the black tie affair, but all he could think about was the last time he had been to an occasion like this. With _her_. When Bela pretended to faint in his arms, it caught him off guard, but he just told himself to pretend it was _her_ , which was easy given how much Bela’s gown looked like the one _she_ had worn.  
“Fancy performance back there,” Bela commented once they were alone in the room. “Almost as if you’ve done it before…”  
“Shut up,” Dean muttered.  
“Oh, touchy. Must’ve hit the nail on the head.”  
“I said shut up,” he hissed.  
“She’s dead isn’t she?”  
Dean lurched at Bela and pinned her against the wall. “What part of shut up don’t you understand?” He spoke through gritted teeth. “You don’t know me. You don’t know _her_. And you have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about. So. Shut. Up.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you have any specific scenes you'd like to see!


End file.
